


Backup

by Dustbunny3



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Auxiliary Date, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Terry breaks yet another date. Lucky for Dana, Max doesn't only play backup for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “prom date” and decided to repost for Femslash February :)

Dana threw herself into the seat before her vanity and slumped onto her elbows, shaking and swallowing sobs. Terry had spent the last month promising her that nothing would to ruin this night. Only to be pulled away at the last minute by some unnamed emergency. She understood Terry had a job to do, but Wayne was the richest man in town. Wasn't there anyone else who could handle it?

Couldn't she come first just this once?

A knock on the door stole her breath and she was stumbling to answer it before she even knew she'd risen. She threw it open, not sure if she was going to hug Terry or knock him on his back- but the decision was taken from her, because it wasn't Terry at the door.

"Sorry," said Max, a complicated look upon her face. She was dressed to the nines and holding out a corsage that matched Dana's dress perfectly. "I know I'm not who you want to see."

Warmth wrapped around the chill in her gut and Dana stepped out with an almost genuine laugh. She threw her arms around Max's shoulders and said, "Believe me- right now I'd much rather see you."


End file.
